Is this going to last
by horse1lover23
Summary: This is a story that dose not go by heartland to much Amy moves to Vigina after living in New York she has meat Ty at a horse camp and they had a summer Romance now she is going to reaper in Tys life again...ok my owen idea no flammers. LOOKING FOR BETA
1. Chapter 1

Intro to this story- this is not like the usual heartland. Heartland dose not really begin as soon as Amy moves to America. She lives in New York and she goes to a summer camp every summer were she meets a boy named Ty. And every year they have a little summer romance. This story starts at the beginning of a school year after summer camp.

Ty sat in the front of his homeroom class with his _posy. _He was sitting on a desk with his feet on a chair.

"So Ty tell us about your summer girlfriend"

"What's to tell she is wonderful in every little way" just then a new girl walked in her head down looking at the ground Ty just glanced at her and begin talking to his friends.

"So what did you do…" he stopped and turned back to the girl "Am…" the teach cut him off

"Ok class welcome to have you back" she said as she handed out schedules "Now this year we have a new student joining us… Miss. Amy Fleming please come to the front of the room she comes from New York and her mom is known for her working wonders on horses". Amy just sat there looking a bit shy "No need to be shy"

"What are you to good for us?" Ashley said Ashley was one of the people in Ty's group

"Shut up Ashley" Ty said. Ashley was very taken back by this.

Amy looked up at the boy who said that his voice was familiar so familiar.

**_A/N-Sorry this is so short but I want reviews to go on with this story and I want to now if I should continue this._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok class welcome to have you back" she said as she handed out schedules "Now this year we have a new student joining us… Miss. Amy Fleming please come to the front of the room she comes from New York and her mom is known for her working wonders on horses". Amy just sat there looking a bit shy "No need to be shy tell us about yourself"

"What are you to good for us?" Ashley said Ashley was one of the people in Ty's group

"Shut up Ashley" Ty said. Ashley was very taken back by this.

Amy looked up at the boy who said that his voice was familiar so familiar

She saw Ty and smiled Ashley looked at were she was smiling it was at Ty her Ty! Who dare she well at lest Ty would not like a neebei but he was smiling back at her what was this!

"My name is Amy Fleming and I love horses I show them too I have a little pony named Sundance"

"Oh and look she is going to brag about her little expensive pony"

"Well no we found him on the meat trick were I saved him so no he his not a rich kids pony" Amy said

"Ya he is not like your little rich horse you brag about Ashley" Ty said sinkers arose from all around the room.

Amy took a seat and the lesson began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the first day of school was over she could just get back to her house and go riding that always made her feel better.

"Amy wait up" it was Ty she stopped to wait for him.

"So how was the move" he asked her with his cute loving smile. Amy thought to her self how great it was to have a friend like him. He always listened to what you had to say he was not the kind of boy who just tuned you about a pretended to listen.

"It was great" she said he put his arm on her shoulder

"Would you like to pick up were we left off last summer or do you just want to be friends personally I would love to pick up were we left off"

"What about your girlfriend"

"Who Ashley no I could do with out her and still live"

"Oh then I would love to pick up were we left off also"

"Good" he kissed her quickly before any teacher yelled at them for kissing on school property because that was some big no, no.

"Hey Ty would you like to bring King over to ride with me and Sundance?"

"Ya sure I will drop you off at your house then I will ride King over deal"

"Deal" They kissed once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (A/N I was going to make this next part a diff chap but I thought I would give you a little more so here it is)

Ty and Amy stopped at Amy's house

"See you in a few" he called as he drove away to go get king his horse. Her mother came walking out of the barn

"Who was that?" she asked

"Well mom remember over the summer when I had that boyfriend well… he lives right here"

"Oh so this move was not as bad as you said"

"Well that was before I found out my boyfriend was here oh and he and I are going to go riding later he is heading home so he can get his horse I just need to get changed have a snack then I am going to tack up Sunny"

"Ok sweaty"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Once Amy had eaten and got Sundance tacked up she begin to worm him up so they could go right out to the trail when Ty showed up. She could here a horse winne from a little ways away. Sundance answered to his old buddies cry. During the summers not only had Amy and Ty grown to liking each other they horse loved to be together out in the field they would always stick up for each other. Soon she could see Ty and King. King was a wonderful Bay gelding. He was also medium height only about 15.0 hands.

"You ready to go out on trail" She said to Ty as he come near"

"Oh cores"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their trial ride was about 4 hours and it was tiring on king so he stayed the night. Ty had dinner with them before Amy's mother took him home.


End file.
